Hana
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =March 28 |nationality =Hoshido |occupation(s)=Retainer of Sakura |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 7: A Vow Upheld (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 22: Sakura (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 8: Traitor's Brand (Fates: Revelation) |class =Samurai |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yayoi Sugaya English Karen Strassman }} Hana is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. One of Sakura's personal retainers, Hana is devoted to the blade and is recognized as one of the finest Katana wielders in Hoshido. Profile Best friends with Sakura ever since childhood, Hana acts as one of her personal bodyguards. Hana is also a distant relative of the Hoshido royal family, fathered by a renowned samurai who once served King Sumeragi with the utmost loyalty. His loyalty never wavered even when faced with death, a fact that serves as a source of inspiration for Hana to follow in his footsteps. Hana spent much of her younger years undergoing a strict training regimen, one that primarily revolves around her sneakily taking part in soldier practice sessions and practicing on her own in open fields. Hana's attention to her training is recognized by Sakura, who remarks that she is far more devoted and disciplined than most enlisted soldiers are. Even before becoming Sakura's retainer, Hana often took it upon herself to protect her, a fact that saw her sustaining injuries regularly. The strong bond of friendship shared between Hana and Sakura is what eventually motivated Sakura into naming Hana as one of her retainers with no hesitation, even in the face of opposition by ministers who belittled her friend. Birthright Hana makes her first appearance in Fort Jinya in Chapter 7, where she, alongside her fellow retainer Subaki, aids Sakura in tending to the injuries of wounded soldiers and citizens. After receiving news of a Nohrian invasion that has broken out near Fort Jinya, Hana engages Subaki in a squabble, during which they argue over the superiority of their usefulness on the battlefield. Shortly after their quarrel is broken up by Sakura, Hana accompanies her liege, Subaki and Corrin out of the fort to stage a defense. Hana subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Hana only appears in Chapter 22, where she, alongside Sakura, Subaki and Yukimura, stages a defense in Fort Jinya in a bid to halt the Nohrian invasion. When engaged in battle by Corrin, Hana will viciously accuse them of being the perpetrator of both Mikoto's death before blaming them for being the cause of Sakura's crushing sorrow. Despite the best efforts of both Hana and the rest of the Hoshidan army, they are eventually defeated. Along with Sakura and Subaki, Hana is taken prisoner by the Nohrian army. When Hans starts executing prisoners, it is mentioned that Hana, Subaki, Yukimura and Sakura were fortunately spared from Hans' wrath. It is unknown what happens to her afterwards. Revelation Hana first appears at the end of Chapter 8, where she and Subaki pursue Sakura after the latter wordlessly departs from Fort Jinya to ally herself with Corrin's cause. Upon catching up with her liege, Hana immediately chastises her for leaving without her retainers before revealing that she had learnt of her departure from Yukimura. After being briefly introduced to Corrin, Hana pledges her blade to their cause. Hana subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Depicted as the stereotypical tomboy, Hana has a terrible sense of self-restraint. This is evidenced through her first appearance on the Birthright route, where she is observed to argue heatedly with Subaki over who "Sakura's best subordinate" is. Hana cares a great deal about Sakura, even holding some resentment for Corrin because their kidnapping caused a great deal of sadness to Sakura. However, she later apologizes to them for her hostility towards them. However, in the Conquest route, Hana viciously blames Corrin of being the cause of Sakura's endless crying and sadness and attempts to kill them so they won't hurt Sakura again, but fails. Though a tomboy, Hana still loves cute and girly things, which can be seen in her supports with Hayato. When he receives a bunch of childish and girly gifts from his caretakers in the Wind Tribe, Hana gladly offers to take them off his hands. Although Hana is considered to be one of the best samurai in all of Hoshido, she does not boast about it; instead, she ensures that she never misses a single day of training. As shown in her supports, she takes training extremely seriously up to breaking point and near-obsession as her supports with Kaze shows her trying to carry a huge supply of vegetables across a wide open field, her supports with Kaden demonstrates her near-obsessive nature towards training, her support with Hinata, who offers sparring matches against her to prove his mettle in combat and her supports with Effie has her attempting (but miserably failing) to adapt to the latter's training regime to match Effie's unnatural strength. This is due at least in part due to the fact that though she is a retainer to Sakura, she is also a noblewoman in her own right, descended in a long line of samurai who have served the Hoshidan royal family. Hana is also known to have a very odd sense of taste; in her C support with Saizo, he gives her a manjuu, which according to Saizo are not meant to taste particularly nice, and Hana comments on how great it tastes, much to Saizo's confusion. Hana enjoys cherry blossoms the most. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 -A Vow Upheld= Sword - D |Item= Iron Katana }} |-|Revelation Chapter 8 - Traitor's Brand= Sword - D |Item= Iron Katana }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 22 - Sakura |-|Normal= Sword - A |Item= Silver Katana Dual Katana }} |-|Hard= Sword - A |Item= Silver Katana Dual Katana }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Silver Katana Dual Katana }} Growth Rates '''Class:' |35% |65% |10% |60% |75% |40% |20% |40% |} |35% |65% |15% |60% |75% |40% |20% |40% |} |45% |70% |10% |55% |65% |35% |30% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +1 | +2 | -1 | -3 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Kaden * Azama * Hinata * Subaki * Hayato * Jakob * Silas * Kaze * Laslow (Revelation) * Keaton (Revelation) Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Felicia * Sakura * Setsuna * Effie (Revelation) * Hana's child Overall Base Class Hana is the first Samurai unit recruited on both the Birthright and Revelation routes. Starting off, Hana is extremely fragile due to her low HP and Defense, and will thus get killed very easily if not properly handled. However, true to the archetype of the Myrmidon character, she is an offensive force thanks to her solid Strength, Skill and Speed. It should be noted that her Resistance growth is twice as great as her Defense growth, meaning that she can handle magic-wielding units much better than Hinata, a Defense-oriented character, can. Hana's personal skill Fearsome Blow further bolsters her offence, dealing 20% damage to all enemies adjacent to her when she defeats an enemy. This can be combined with Savage Blow to deal 40% damage on any unit next to her if her personal skill activates. As a Samurai, Hana will already come with Duelist's Blow, complimenting her high speed to avoid attacks from opponents when she initiates combat. She can later learn Vantage, allowing her to strike first if she falls below half health. The player should be aware of her low health, which can prevent her from activating Vantage early if she takes a fatal blow. Hana's two promotions are the Swordmaster and Master of Arms classes. The Swordmaster class further accentuates her prowess with the blade with the Astra and Swordfaire skills. Astra is the only offensive skill Hana has natural access to, complementing Hana's high Strength through increasing her damage output. Swordfaire also complements Hana's skill with the blade, as it bolsters her attack damage when she is armed with Sword. As a Master of Arms, Hana trades combat reliability for versatility with the ability to arm three different weapon types: Swords, Lances and Axes. Seal Strength can cripple high-attack units, and when it is used in tandem with Duelist's Blow, will grant other ally units the ability to safely finish off weakened foes. Life and Death, conversely, is a risky skill that increases damage dealt and sustained by 10. While it can help Hana kill off stronger foes, her low physical defense makes it very risky to do so, even with her high speed. Secondary Class Hana's secondary class set is the Shrine Maiden. Overall, she can be more offensively viable as a Priestess than Sakura can, but she trades Magic potency for Strength. As a Shrine Maiden, Hana can learn the Miracle skill, one that will prove crucial to saving her when she is at the brink of death. As a Priestess, Hana gains access to Renewal, a skill that provides relief to Hana as the 20% HP regen it provides helps keep her in the front lines longer and reduce Staff usage. Countermagic is the other skill that she can learn in this class, and is one that allows her to counter mages that attack her from a distance. As an Onmyoji, Hana gains no access to beneficial skills, as her lack of Magic prevents her from effectively utilizing them and while Rally Magic can be used if wanting more Rally units, Tomefaire is solely only useful in this class. Hana has three Buddy classes from Felicia, Setsuna and Effie. Sakura offers no new class for Hana. Friendship Class Sets *'Felicia' - Felicia grants Hana the Troubadour class which focuses more on supporting than attacking. It, along with its Strategist promotion are solely there for support skills, a role that is not entirely suitable for Hana. If willing to put her through it, the most useful skills for support are Demoiselle which benefits male units near her and Inspiration for a more general support skill that benefits all allies within her skill range. There is also Rally Resistance for a third rally skill if contemplating making her a Rally bot. The Maid class is a little more suitable for her as she is given a physical weapons; Knives and Shurikens. Given her high speed and skill as well as her modest strength, she can perform well as one and have at least decent heals, though is trumped by both Felicia and Flora who fill the role better. Nevertheless, the one useful skill for her base class is Tomebreaker as it reduces the threat of enemy Mages and makes her deadlier against them. *'Setsuna' - Setsuna grants Hana access to the Archer class set. The Archer class synergizes well with Hana's growth rates, as it allows her to avoid counterattacks from most non-magical opponents. Skill +2 will slightly improves Hana's accuracy and skill activation rates, though the increases are minimal and will likely fall out of favor quickly given that Hana's Skill is already fairly high to begin with. Quick Draw adds more blanket damage and stacks well with Duelist's Blow if Hana wishes to take the skill back to the Samurai class. The Sniper class gives Certain Blow and Bowfaire. Certain Blow is not that important to Hana, given that her hit rate tends to be rather high to begin with. Bowfaire, however, is useful if Hana wishes to stay in the Sniper class, or if she intends to bring it with her into the Priestess class. The Kinshi Knight's low caps may not be ideal for Hana, although the class being mobility-oriented unit and it being able to attack from range allows its to complement Hana's natural offence. Air Superiority allows Hana to better fend against enemy Wyvern Lords, ensuring that they will have increased difficulty hitting her upon counterattacking, a trait that Hana can benefit from bringing into the Samurai class line. Amaterasu, conversely, works well with Hana's role as a frontline unit; being in close range with other allied units allows her to replenish their HP without the need to rely too heavily on Staves and Rods. *'Effie' - Effie grants Hana access to the Knight class set, which will enhance her defensive abilities in the long run and bequeath skills that are fantastic for bolstering her combat prowess. As a Knight, Hana will learn Defense +2, a basic skill that will help her endure hits by a small margin. She will also learn Natural Cover, which will help her navigate special terrain without being affected by any negative effects it may impose. The Knight's promotions, the Great Knight and General classes, are pivotal to boosting Hana's defensive abilities. The Great Knight will grant greater mobility and weapon variety, with access to both Sword and Axes, although this comes at the cost of rendering her vulnerable to Armorslayers and Beast Killers. In this class, Hana will learn Luna, a decent offensive skill that bolsters her already good offensive power by ignoring enemy Defense. She will also learn Armored Blow, which will reduce the damage that she sustains by 10, further strengthening her survivability. The General class, conversely, will boost Hana's defenses by a huge margin. This is particularly the case when she learns Pavise in this class, a skill that can halve the amount of damage taken from physical attacks when activated. Partner Class Sets * [[Jakob|'Jakob']]' '- Jakob provides the Troubadour class set to Hana, the benefits of which are explained under Felicia in Friendship Class Sets. * [[Silas|'Silas']]' '- Silas provides the Cavalier class set to Hana, entailing the Paladin and Great Knight promotions; as a Cavalier, she retains the use of Swords, as well as giving her access to Lances, making her able to negate most of the downsides of the Weapon Triangle. Growths-wise, she still retains her frailty, and will have to rely on her relatively large Speed growth to dodge enemy attacks. Players should also note her additional weakness to Beast weapons, and if they have an advantage over the weapon she wields, she can very easily be taken down in one hit. Both of the skills from Cavalier aren't too useful to Hana; Elbow Room isn't too useful due to her high Strength growth, but can help in a pinch, while Shelter is a mediocre, situational skill, and should be swapped out as soon as possible. From the two promotions, Hana serves better as a Paladin, due to Great Knight damaging her Speed and Resistance growths; also, as a Great Knight, she has the additional weakness to Armored weapons. From Paladin, Hana will first learn Defender, a mediocre skill that only has logical use while training her, and she will learn Aegis afterwards, which synergizes well with her high Skill growth, allowing her to active it more often and take less magical damage. From Great Knight, Hana will first learn Luna, a good skill when dealing with high Defense targets like Generals, and secondly will learn Armored Blow, lowering her chance of being killed due to her being very frail. * [[Kaze|'Kaze']]/Saizo '- * [[Ryoma|'Ryoma]]/Subaki '- * [[Takumi|'Takumi]]' '- * [[Hinata|'Hinata']]' '- * [[Hayato|'Hayato']]/Kaden '- * [[Laslow|'Laslow]]' '- Laslow provides the Mercenary class set to Hana, offering the Hero and Bow Knight promotions; this class line is ideal for Hana, due to it allowing her to take advantage of her sword/katana proficiency throughout. Compared to her most immediate rival, Selena, Hana excels far beyond her in terms of her Strength, Skill and Speed growths, with a benign boost to Magic growth; however, Selena beats her in terms of her Health, Luck and Defense growths. This means that Hana serves more of a glass cannon role, requiring her naturally high Speed growth to help her dodge enemy attacks, since she can take less of a beating than Selena. The first skill that she will learn as a Mercenary is Good Fortune, a skill that is fairly unpredictable due to her lackluster Luck growth, meaning that the benefits of it are random and not too good, considering that she has access to Renewal in her secondary class line; the second skill she learns is Strong Riposte, a skill that, when paired with Vantage from her base class line and a Venge Katana, can make her a force to be reckoned with, and can make up for her bad defensive capabilities by making her defeat any enemy that attacks her. From the two promotions, Hero keeps her stats as they are for the most part, trading a minor amount of her Resistance growth for a boost to her Health growth; however, Bow Knight creates an imbalance in her stat growths by taking a relatively large amount of her Defense growth, along with a slight amount of her Strength and Skill, and giving a slight boost to her Luck and Resistance growths; this makes her physical defense even more shaky than it previous was, as well as taking some growth out of two of her three most noteworthy growths, while giving a minor boost to help her stand against mages primarily. Along with the fact that it creates the need to keep an eye out for Beast Killer weapons, the Bow Knight class is not ideal to keep her in, and her build favors Hero all around; for skills, Hana first learns Sol from Hero, a decent health regeneration skill to replace Good Fortune; after that, she learns Axebreaker, a skill that can be useful to help dodge most notably Berserkers who are renowned for their dangerous attacking potential and critical rate. From Bow Knight, Hana learns Rally Skill first, the third Rally skill open to her without including friendship classes; after that, she stands to learn Shurikenbreaker, useful for negating the effects of the Weapon Triangle against shuriken and dagger wielders; also, it can help Hana against Master Ninjas, who are known for their high Hit Rate and Avoid. * [[Keaton|'Keaton']]' '- Keaton grants Hana the Fighter class, which gives her a large boost to her mediocre HP growth. She gains HP +5 early from the Fighter class, helping her bolster her health immediately. Gamble suits her well due to her great skill allowing her to hit reliably despite the penalty to hit rate. The Berserker promotion grants her Rally Strength, allowing her to support other physical fighters. Axefaire, however, sees limited use with Hana due to the small number of classes she can use axes with. Despite the less than optimal skills, Berserker is a good class to train in due to the class's large bonus to HP growth. As Hero, Sol benefits her greatly due to her high skill, allowing her to often replenish her small HP reserves; Axebreaker further increases her natural prowess against axe users as a highly skilled sword user. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Focused Samurai :''A noble who is skilled with the katana. One of Sakura's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Iron Sword }} Sword |Skill= Iron Sword }} Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Armorslayer Rally Attack }} Sword |Skill= Armorslayer+ Rally Attack }} Skills Overall Base Set Hana is a low rarity Sword unit that performs well above her availability tier thanks to her strong Atk and Spd stats, making her a formidable damage dealer. However, she is hindered by her low Def and HP, making her incredibly frail. While she has many competitors who are better than her, for a budget unit, Hana can compete in the big leagues. Her main claim to fame is her innate Life and Death skill, which further solidifies her offensive presence as the defense reduction is hardly any more hurtful to her than it already is. She has Armorslayer+ as her base weapon which does allow her to hurt armored units more, but Hana would rather have a better complimentary weapon to truly make usage of her stats. Rally Attack gives her some ally stat support if she herself cannot attack, but ultimately is better off with other Support skills. Finally she has Obstruct a rather useless skill on her as she lacks the defenses to truly wall of her enemies from attacking her allies, instead forcing them to attack her. Overall, Hana has the making for a strong unit, but she requires outside help to bring her to that level. Counters Base build alone, Hana is checked by a lot of common blue units who can smash through her weak defense. An optimized Hana is particularly bulky ones like Effie, Ephraim, Tana, and Lukas can tank her hits and ORKO her in return. High powered Mages also easily rend through her low Res, especially Hanas who are carrying the standard Res superbane. Nowi and Female Robin reliably wall her and ones who carry Triangle Adept completely shut her down. Finally common Brave Bow users like Bridal Cordelia, Setsuna, Halloween Jakob, and Brave Lyn can destroy her without giving her the chance to retaliate. Skill Inheritance Options Hana has two separate builds focusing on using two different inheritable swords. Firesweep Sword+ allows Hana to be a powerful diving unit as the weapon negates her enemy's ability to counterattack when she initiates, allowing her to exploit her speed and double without the enemy having a chance to retaliate. Since Hana is not suited for dueling anyway, losing the ability to attack in the enemy phase is easily a good trade off to ensure kills. Either Dragon Fang or Astra compliment her high Atk Stat and with a fast cooldown that can be further sped up by a Heavy Blade seal, Hana can reliably proc the skill often. Similarly, Moonbow can proc every round with Heavy blade. Hana can also run Galeforce instead to quickly smash through multiple enemies or kill and retreat. Hit and Run is a solid Skill B to distance herself from her target after initiating, allowing her to safely retreat. Either Threaten Defense or Threaten Speed benefits her for Skill C, either shaving defense for more damage per hit with the former or slowing enemies to ensure double attacks against more units with the latter. Reposition is the preferred support skill as unit placement manipulation is useful in the game. Brave Sword+ Hana was her preferred set up until the release of the Firesweep Sword set and is still usable, but not quite as powerful. Hana instead becomes a Quad attacking player phase unit with the help of Desperation. Ardent Sacrifice helps to bring her into that Desperation range with a single usage. Swift Sparrow further gives the necessary Atk and Spd boost to achieve this effect and deal more damage to more units. To maximize damage, Threaten Defense or Threaten Speed finishes off the set. Quotes ''Fates'' :Hana/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Hana/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Hana - Focused Samurai (お転婆侍 Otenba Samurai lit. Tomboy Samurai) : After the war, Hana was entrusted with her own division, where she enforced her own training regimen. She remained close friends with Sakura, and trained every day to protect her and Hoshido. ; Hana and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise king of Valla. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Lazlow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Hana, also disappeared then, and it's said only Sakura knew where they went. ; Hana and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later, he served as chief of his village. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Hana, also disappeared then, and it's said only Sakura knew where they went. ; Hana and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Hana, also disappeared then, and it's said only Sakura knew where they went. ; Hana and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hana is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Kazahana (風花) means "Wind Flower" or a poetic description for a flurry of snow on a clear day. Hana, ''with certain kanji, can mean either flower (花) or nose (鼻) in Japanese. ''Hana can also be from Hebrew origin, meaning gracious, though this is ironic because of her aggressive personality. Trivia *Hana was voted as the 21st most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Hana shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Mozu from Fates, Anna and Olivia from ''Awakening''. *If Sakura wins in Beach Brawl, Hana successfully overrides a part of Subaki's plan for Sakura's vacation and gives her the white dress that is seen in her special reward art. *Hana and Subaki are the only Hoshido retainers to be fought only once in Conquest. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters